All I Want To Do
by Trainee Hero
Summary: Rewrite of my other story with the same name. Julia hears a song that reminds her of her life and her meeting with 'John Walden'. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami or the song 'All I want to do is make love to you'. They belong to CBS and Heart, in that order.**

Julia had always hated that song. She changed the station every time it came on the radio. The fact that it had come out the same year she'd met *him* just added to the irony.

_It was a rainy night, when he came into sight._

_Standing by the road, with no umbrella, no coat._

_So I pulled up along side, and I offered him a ride._

_He accepted with a smile, so we drove for a while._

It had been raining the night she'd met John. (Strange how she still thought of him as John when she thought back) She'd come out of the restaurant and had just pulled out of the parking lot when she'd seen him trying to flag down a car. He'd been wearing a white shirt that had gone transparent in the rain and she couldn't help but admire the way the wet fabric clung to his muscled chest. Maybe that's why she'd pulled over?

"Hey honey, you need a ride?" she'd called to him.

"Yes, thank you." he'd called back. She'd popped the front door open for him and he'd climbed in beside her. Droplets had fallen from his red hair and run down his neck. Julia had almost gasped when she watched a drop run down the V neck of his shirt and disappear beneath the fabric.

_I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain._

_Fate, tell me it's right, is this love at first sight?_

_Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night._

_All I want to do is make love to you._

_Say you will, you want me to._

_All I want to do is make love to you_

_I've got loving arms to hold on to._

"So where are you headed?" she'd asked him, pulling away from the kerb.

"The Moondance Hotel. I was supposed to meet a friend at the restaurant, but his flight got delayed." He'd turned and looked at her, his perfect blue eyes locking onto hers and turning her insides to mush. "I'm very grateful to you for giving me a ride, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old. And don't worry about it, I'm staying at the Moondance myself." She'd smiled at him and flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"Still, I want to thank you." He'd smiled softly and looked back out the window. Julia had to take a deep breath to calm herself. He was so _sexy._

_So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well._

_We made magic that night, oh he did everything right._

_He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily._

Julia knew it was ridiculously stupid to let a perfect stranger stay in your hotel room, but she'd done it anyway. The hotel had lost his reservation and he had nowhere to go. She couldn't just turn him out. And he seemed like a nice man.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, ma'am." he said, drying his hair with one of the towels from the en suite bathroom.

"If you call me ma'am again I just might change my mind." she'd teased.

"Really, I don't know how to thank you." He'd smiled that smile at her again and she'd almost gone weak at the knees.

"It's no problem, really. You can grab a shower and warm up if you want, I'll make up the sofa."

She had had every intention of just letting him shower and sleep on the sofa, but the mental image of him lathering soap over his smooth skin had been too hard to resist. She'd thrown the pillow and blanket she'd been carrying to the floor, unable to ignore the heat spreading through her body at the thought of him.

She'd struggled out of her clothes, throwing them carelessly on the floor, not caring that she's ripped several buttons off her blouse in her hurry to get undressed. She'd stood there for a moment, stark naked, in front of the bathroom door before gaining the nerve to turn the handle.

She could see his silhouette through the shower curtain, rubbing the soap over the back of his neck. She'd tiptoed across the tiled floor as quietly as she could, not wanting him to see her and turn her away. Very carefully, she'd eased back the curtain and slipped in behind him. He still hadn't noticed her. She'd gathered her courage and took one step forward across the slick floor of the bathtub. Her arms wrapped themselves around his warm, wet torso and her head came to rest on his shoulder.

Her nameless man had nearly jumped out of his skin. "What are you…?!"

"Shhh." She'd whispered into his ear. Her hands had run themselves across his chest, one coming to rest on his abdomen, the other paid close attention to his left nipple and the strong heartbeat that lay beneath it. Her mouth pressed hot, open kisses over his shoulders, her lips had brushed ever-so-slightly against the shell of his ear as she'd spoken.

"You wanted to thank me. So thank me."

He did.

When they'd lain in the bed together, sated and happy, he'd told her his name was John Walden. It seemed like too ordinary a name for such a wonderful man. And he really was wonderful. He was patient and loving and tender. The next few months they spent together were so amazing.

Then a little plastic wand was waved and her life changed forever.

John had been sleeping when she'd taken the pregnancy test in the bathroom. She'd muffled the sounds of her sobs with a towel when the result came back positive. She'd taken off ten minutes later with nothing but the contents of a small duffle bag and her wallet, leaving a note for John on the nightstand.

_And in the morning when he woke, all I left him was a note._

_I told him, I am the flower, you are the seed,_

_We walked in the garden, we planted a tree,_

_Don't try to find me, please don't you dare,_

_Just live in my memory, you'll always be there._

Nine months later, her son had been born. He'd had his father's eyes right from birth. Julia had tried to take care of him, tried to be a good mother, but she seemed to be doing everything wrong. She'd put him in the wrong school, she hadn't packed him big enough lunches, she'd not given him enough toys… She's had to leave him with her mother eventually, she just couldn't cope. She'd had to get away from those eyes, his fathers eyes, the ones that seemed to cry _'Why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you let me have a daddy?'_

_All I want to do is make love to you,_

_One night of love was all we knew._

_All I want to do is make love to you,_

_I've got loving arms to hold on to._

She'd had boyfriends over the years, if you could call them that. She'd never really got over John though. Every man she met, every lover she had she compared to him. She'd tried to stop, she even went after men who were complete opposites of John, but it was no good. Even when she found a guy she liked enough to marry, a guy who made her happy, part of her still compared him to the father of her baby.

_Oh, Oooh, we made love,_

_Love like strangers._

_All night long,_

_We made love._

She had always meant to go back for Kyle, she'd just never gotten around to it. Then her husband was killed…

_Then it happened one day, _

_we came round the same way._

_You can imagine his surprise,_

_when he saw his own eyes._

He'd been standing there, cool and calm in the middle of all the chaos. He'd hardly changed at all in seventeen years, except for his name. It wasn't John Walden, it was Horatio Caine. She couldn't help but think it suited him a lot better.

Horatio had met Kyle. Horatio had taken care of Kyle when he was in trouble. A lot of men she'd known wouldn't have done that for their estranged sons.

She wasn't in love with him any more, she knew that, of course she knew that. She had loved her husband. But Joh…Horatio had given her a baby. Bill hadn't been able to do that.

_I said, 'please, please understand_

_I'm in love with another man_

_And what he couldn't give me out of love_

_Was the one little thing that you can.'_

Knowing that, it was so difficult to silence the little part of her that told her she could never be happy without J…Horatio in her life.

_All I want to do is make love to you_

_One night of love was all we knew_

_All I want to do is make love to you_

_Come on, say you will, you want me to_

_All I want to do is make love to you_

_One night of love was all we knew_

_All I want to do is make love to you_

_Say you will, you want me to_

_All night long._


End file.
